My Curiosity's Not Quite Sated
by deanwinchesterprays
Summary: A challenge given by Jenna McCoy. Draco is curious about a certain item Harry's been using - what happens when Draco finally swallows his pride and asks?  Work in progress.  Rated M for future chapters.


Obviously, I do not own these characters.

Chapter One: Curiosity

It was an extremely difficult situation for him; the curiosity was burning through his being, threatening to overwhelm his senses if not sated soon. Draco was watching Harry for what seemed like an eternity over the course of a few weeks, wondering what on earth he possessed that Draco had never seen before. There was nothing too expensive or out of reach for the Malfoy's, and the idea that the item in question was too exclusive for him proved absurd. So why then, did he find himself sneering once more in the direction of 'The Chosen One' instead of focusing on more important matters at hand?

Crabbe and Goyle were starting to notice his odd behavior; they threw him a look that made his face turn red.

"I don't know what you idiots are staring at." The two shrugged, looking completely dumbstruck. Neither of them moved, but just continued to stare at the tall blonde in front of them. "Go! I'll meet you in the common room." He shoved one of them when they hesitated – he wasn't sure which, because his interest had already switched back to Harry.

The thing he was holding…it was rectangular, shiny on one side, with a small rectangular screen on the other. There was a small, black wire coming out of it, with small buds at the ends that rested in Harry's ears. It wasn't the first time he'd examined the item. In fact, he'd been nearly obsessing over finding out what it was secretly, making sure not to be seen. It'd ruin his reputation after all – a Malfoy, interested in something that amused a Potter? It was unheard of.

Draco wanted to get a closer look….to get a better picture of it and see if maybe he'd see something like it in Knockturn. Unlikely, as he'd already checked, but it couldn't hurt to try again. Even Diagon could be a place to search. This in itself could prove difficult, as he wasn't about to ask around for an item that had, to his knowledge, no name. For all he knew it could be a – he swallowed, as if trying to fight the idea down, – _Muggle_ product. That in itself would be completely embarrassing, an unnecessary tarnish to his golden, bad boy reputation.

Finally able to sneak close behind Harry, Draco stayed hidden behind one of the curtains on the wall. He was sitting on a bench, shaking his head back and forth as if to some invisible melody. Actually…the closer Draco got, the more he thought he himself was going crazy. He heard…or, thought he heard – music. Startled, a small smile crept over his face. So…this…magical gadget allowed someone to listen to music without needing to be there to see the band? He was so shocked he didn't notice he'd begun to speak aloud.

He breathed out, craning his neck for a better look. "Amazing…but how does it work?"

As if on cue, Harry pulled the item out from his ears and jumped up. "Who's there! Show yourself." Draco had snapped back into hiding, holding his breath and gripping his wand…he'd do anything to stay hidden, to remain anonymous and keep his identity a secret from _Potter_.

The Gryffindor's breathing had picked up, and Harry had drawn his own wand, pointing it in the direction in which he'd heard the voice. It had, to Harry, seemed like a…male voice. Deep…but something oddly familiar about it. "Malfoy?"

Shit. Okay, well, it wasn't _necessarily _a giveaway. Draco could still step out and give an excuse for his reason in being present.

"Potter." He stepped out from behind the curtain and sneered, "What were you doing _bothering_ me with your…your…filthy music?" He drew himself up to appear taller and more confident than he was in his retort, knowing that technically…he was in the wrong here.

"Err...it's just an iPod Malfoy. Sorry to _bother _you." Harry's jaw had immediately set in defiance, angry at the ridiculous accusation. "You need to learn how to calm down, _Draco_, I'm not the one sneaking up behind people while hiding in curtains. That's – "

He couldn't finish, cut off by a hard shove into the wall. "Listen Potter; _No one_ uses my first name. Unless you're family, you can call me Malfoy, or end up with my fist up your –" He forced himself to breathe, releasing Harry reluctantly as his words really registered. "What's…what the hell is an iPod?"


End file.
